


The Forgotten Heirs | Next Gen Harry Potter.

by c4sp0tt3r



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter Next Generation, Hogwarts, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - Freeform, Multi, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:40:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c4sp0tt3r/pseuds/c4sp0tt3r
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

LORD VOLDEMORT LAY LIFELESS, his colourless, dull skin grew paler; his piercing, prejudice, vermilion eyes shockingly serene. In a way, Harry felt almost empathy for Tom. A life without love, is not a life worth living, he told himself. His scar burst out in a searing pain, causing Harry to drop to his grazed, battered knees. His eyes darted across the courtyard, where he'd spent seven years of his life; never had he seen it so peculiarly tranquil. The remains of what had once been a cluttered courtyard were his only company. Everyone was fighting their own battles.

His hands, cut to pieces and filled with grit and gravel, lurched towards his head. Never had it hurt quite this much. It felt as though a sweltering dagger was being driven into the left side of his forehead. Defeated, his eyes began to fight against his efforts to stay conscious as he felt the blood rush to his head.

Far in the distance, far, far in the distance, Harry could've sworn he'd heard the brusque- but compassionate- voice of Ginny Weasley.

Despite his endeavour to open his eyes to see if it really was the youngest Weasley; his sight remained blurred and everything malformed. 

"Is he- no- is he?" He heard a voice stammer, as pebbles were scattered by a pair of tattered deep cerulean trainers.

"Oh Merlin- he better bloody not be." The unmistakable voice his best friend, Ronald Weasley. 

The excruciating blistering pain striking his forehead had died down slightly, and Harry could just about fathom the energy to stagger his arm in Ron's direction. His jaw clenched, Harry managed to clutch Ron's hand, which was shaking Harry violently by the shoulders.

"Bloody hell mate- gave me a fright and a half. I've already lost one brother today."

That's when Harry realised.

He had fought this battle not for himself: 

but for them. 

For his parents, Lily and James Potter, who had sacrificed themselves at such a young age for Harry.

For Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin, who had given their lives to conserve hundreds of others.

For Sirius Black, who's last words played over and over in Harry's mind.

For Fred Weasley, who had died valiantly, fighting until he was snatched from his family in such a cruel way; for George Weasley, who would forever have to live as half of a whole.

For Severus Snape, who's harsh demeanour was simply and elaborate cover up. 

For everyone else who's lives had been unfairly claimed by the soulless, loveless Lord Voldemort and his notorious followers.

His eyes were still sensitive to the light. As he forced his eyelids open, he could see nine featureless people looming above him. The gleam of the sun pierced his eyes, as Ron slung Harry's arm over his beaten shoulder, and pulled him from the rubble. Myriads of thoughts invaded his cluttered mind; but the other seven people he saw didn't follow.

Ron had propped Harry up against a particularly large pile of concrete, so he could regain his strength. The silence was comforting. Harry hadn't been able to enjoy silence in months. Once he began to really focus on these figures, the ones standing silently in the courtyard, a couple feet away, he began to distinguish them.

On the far left, were his parents, and his father had a snowy-white owl on his left shoulder.

Next to them, he could make out two men, one considerably taller then the other. One had deep black hair, falling just above his shoulders, almost in ringlets. Sirius Black.

The other man, the taller one, had chestnut brown hair; the colour of fallen leaves as autumn approached. Harry almost wouldn't of recognised him, due to his lack of facial scars. It was his third year Defence against the Dark Arts teacher, Remus Lupin.

Besides Remus, stood a woman who barely reached his shoulders. The woman's hair was a deep violet, and her dainty hands were interlinked with Remus'. Nymphadora Tonks.

At the end of the line, stood two figures. Each were approximately the same height, but one bore bright orange hair, and his nose populated with freckles- and his entire face smeared with dirt. Fred Weasley.

And the final figure- the one beside Fred- had bronze hair, and a chiselled face. The figures cheek were glowing a cherry-red. His robes were what allowed Harry to identify him. The figure wore a Canary and black shirt, with the hogwarts crest on the right. Cedric Diggory.

But once Harry blinked; the courtyard was once again empty, devoid of these figures he'd seen. It was just him, Ron and Hermione. 

"Oh Harry... i'm so glad you're alright... i'm not sure what we'd of done!" A voice chattered beside Ron.

Hermione had been like a sister to Harry throughout the years, and their first true encounter; when they snook out first year to duel Malfoy- an obvious trap. Harry was a brilliant wizard, it was undeniable- but Hermione was exceptional. He and Ron wouldn't of survived Hogwarts without her.

A few minutes passed, each second allowing Harry to grow stronger. Once he felt comfortable, and he had enough energy, he forced himself from the floor, and stumbled towards the carcass sprawled across the stones.

In the bloodless hand of Voldemort, lay the Elder Wand. It had rolled slightly away from his hand, almost begging to be taken away from this retched... thing.

He placed his left hand over his stomach, as he bend down and scooped the Elder Wand into his right. Power surged through his right arm, encapsulating each blood cell and releasing energy into his aching, exhausted body. He observed the object. How silly, he thought. All this hassle over a wand.

Sauntering over to the bridge, which was half disintegrated from the battle, he held half of his broken wand, and the most powerful wand in Wizarding history.

"Well, what're you going to do with it?" Ron asked, his face smeared with dirt and tears.

"Dunno."

An idea sprung into his mind.

"Oculus Reparo." He incanted, using the Elder wand to mend his own.

"Smart." Hermione smiled, her arm wrapped around Ron's waist. Harry didn't care to notice.

Looking back at it, Harry didn't understand why he did what he did. It just felt right.

He observed the Elder wand, noticing all the intricate details.

"That's the most powerful wand in the world, Harry. Think of the stuff you coul-" Ron grinned, the power already going to his head.

Harry placed his own wand inside the back pocket of his torn, blooded jeans. He held the elder wand in each hand; and snapped it in half. Ron let out a sharp gasp, and Hermione's eyes almost bulged from her head. Tossing each piece into the glimmering water below, he felt at peace once aga-

"Harry? Are you okay? You spaced out." A voice whispered behind him. After the war, Harry would often lose himself in his own thoughts- for dangerous amounts of time. Occasionally, he was convinced whenever his mind would take him back to the Battle of Hogwarts, he could feel the searing pain all over again.

"Harry, I don't mean to be rude- but it's Christmas Eve, and James is getting impatient." 

Harry pushed himself from the frosted patch of grass in which he had taken residence, and drew a circular motion in the air with his wand. Before his parents shared grave, a wreath of lilac, sapphire and roseate flowers, entwined with slithers of dark-oak wood and vines appeared. The streetlights surrounding the Churchyard flicked on in unison; illuminating the cobbled streets and the surrounding buildings in a golden glow. Ginny placed her newborn child in his pushchair, before trudging through the grass and towards the gates.

Harry turned to his left, and walked towards a little figure, hunched over a book. 

"Teddy? Ready to go home?" Harry asked, pulling his hand inside the sleeve of his overcoat and rubbing the frost from atop of the gravestone the figure was sitting before.

"Nearly, I just want to finish this story for them." He didn't look up from his book. Harry knew he was crying- but didn't want to push Teddy, force him to act okay; but he certainly wanted to comfort him.

"Mind if I take a seat?" He asked politely, treading down the grass with the bottom of his shoe. Teddy nodded, still not removing his eyes from his book. Harry sat himself down on the wet grass next to Teddy, and unraveled the maroon knitted scarf from around his own neck, unfolded it, and threw it over Teddy's back as though it was a sort of lopsided shawl.

"And the three little pigs hid in the eldest brothers house, away from the Big bad wolf." Teddy read, tracing the bottom of each word with his index finger.  
"Don't worry dad, I don't think your a big bad wolf." Teddy whispered, leaning towards the shared gravestone of Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks. Whenever Harry woild visit his own parents gravestones, he thought it was only suitable to allow Teddy to visit his own.

Each Sunday, the family of four would stroll to the Church, no matter the weather, equipped with a spray-bottle and a rag. Once Teddy had finished reading his parents a 'bed-time' story, he would walk around the graveyard, Harry by his side, scrubbing all the graves in appalling condition. The tradition had been ongoing ever since Harry and Ginny moved into their home in Godrics hollow, and the bedtime story aspect being added on when Teddy had learnt how to read.

"And together, they lived happy ever after, and the big bad wolf left them alone." Teddy concluded his reading session, by tracing the engravings of his parents name, and pulling himself from the ground.

"Ready?" Harry asked, as Teddy gently placed the tattered children's book inside the tiny leather satchel around his shoulder.

"But what about cleaning time?" Teddy asked, gazing around the churchyard, and taking Harry's bitter hand.

"Oh- we can't do it this week, we ran out of the cleaning spray. We'll do double next week, okay?" Harry smiled, ruffling Teddy's electric blue hair. 

"Okay." answered Teddy, digging his left foot into the gravel path. In the near distance, Ginny was waiting for the pair by the entrance, rocking James in her arms impatiently. Harry drew his wand, and made the same circular motion as he did a few moments ago on his own parents grave; creating a beautiful wreath bearing flowers of every colour. 

"I miss them." Teddy murmured, his voice cracking slightly.

Harry observed the two gravestones, a melancholy and empathetic smile spread across his face. He squeezed Teddy's hand, before letting go and slinging his arm over his shoulder, and pulling him to his side.

"Yeah. Me too, buddy. Me too."


	2. Year One | A Warm Welcome.

Wednesday, 2nd August 2017.

The humid heat of summer lay outside Harry's bedroom window, the soft chirp of owlets and freshly-hatched doves echoing throughout the desolate streets of Godric's Hollow. The Potter household was relatively serene; considering it was a perfect day for a nice game of Quidditch- James' favourite pastime. James had woken his father up at the crack of dawn every single day he had been home from his first year of Hogwarts, begging his father to take him to the empty cattle field fifteen minutes away for a 'quick little practise."

Harry reluctantly pulled himself from the warm comfort of his bed to inspect the screaming laugher erupting from the back-garden. The dancing light reflecting from the window, and onto the wall opposite his bed, was occasionally intercepted by a shadow in the suspicious shape of his twelve year old son and a broomstick.

Harry practically flew down the stairs, his slippers skidding across the mopped kitchen tiles, with his wife lecturing him on his way through.

His eyes widened in disbelief. James was running- or more, flying- rings around his younger brother, who seemed absolutely mortified. James had a book of some sorts in his left hand, reading a passage aloud. 

Lily was lying on her stomach on a baby-pink blanket on the grass, a hearty pile of what looked like James' chocolate frog cards to her left, faced upside down. Occasionally, she would yell out 'Snap!' in an ecstatic yell.

"James! You're going to get us into trouble-"Albus hissed, jumping as high as he could to try and clutch the bristles of James' broom to pull him onto the ground.

"You've done it now!" Lily sighed, her disapproving green eyes glaring at each of her brothers. 

"His hair is as dark as a chalkboard..." James sung dramatically, taking his only hand supporting his weight on the broom and throwing it out before him, and then slamming it against his chest.

At these words, Ginny came frantically sprinting into the back garden, a checked tea-towel slung over their shoulder.

"Haven't heard this in a while." Harry joked, his bespectacled face glowing with joy.

Ginny pulled the tea-towel from her shoulder, and whipped the back of Harry's calf, as she screamed for James to get down.

"I wish he was mine, he's really divine.." James continued the poem, just as Albus managed to reach the broom- and James came crashing on-top of Albus, his prized broom not long after. 

* * *

Once the whole situation was fixed, and James had stopped trying to hit Albus across the back of his head with multiple different objects, Harry finally managed to sit at the kitchen table and file through various letters and paperwork. He could hear Ginny speaking to someone in the living room over the phone, but he couldn't quite hear what she was saying.

Suddenly, Lily came storming into the kitchen, with her brother not far behind.

"Mom says your cousins' on the phone." Albus whispered, pushing his way to the front.

"Really..? I haven't spoken to him in years." Harry replied, not taking his eyes from the tremendous pile of papers before him. Harry capped his pen, and pulled himself into the living room. Ginny passed the phone over to Harry with a confused smile, and continued to clean up the living room after Albus and James' argument had turned into throwing fest.

Harry placed the phone against his ear, and almost went into shock when he did in fact hear his cousins voice.

"Harry? Look- i'm just really confused."

"About what?" Harry and Dudley spoke as though they'd never been apart.

"Daisy- my daughter- found an owl in the back garden! Just like when our house on Pivot Drive was flooded with your letters- and she ran back in and said she'd been accepted into Hogwarts?"

Harry wasn't sure what to reply. He didn't even know Dudley had a daughter... let alone a magical one at that.

* * *

Friday, 1st September 2017.

Platform 9 and ¾ was practically overflowing with witches and wizards, and Harry and his family were among them. James and Albus were both pushing large trolleys each stacked high with their trunks; and the cages of each of their birds rattling among the hustle and bustle. Behind them, Ginny led them a bit closer to the train, her eyes darting around for any sign of her brother and his own children. Harry was just beside his wife, with Lily on his shoulders.

The paved floor of Platform 9 and ¾ was covered in thick steam, pouring from the monstrous train labelled "The Hogwarts Express." Harry bent down, and Lily jumped from his shoulders. 

"Where are they? Maybe they didn't come." She panicked, pacing around her father.

"Over there." Harry smiled, nodding his daughter in the direction of a trio of redheads, paired with a brunette.

"Uncle Ron!" Lily screamed in excitement, sprinting towards the side of Ron. He turned around at the screaming, and with a gigantic smile on his face, scooped her up into a hug.

"If it isnt my favourite Potter!" He laughed, ruffling Lily's bright red hair and placing her back on her feet. By his side, stood a small girl almost exactly like him. 

"Hello, Lily." The girl smiled. It was Harry's niece, and Albus' cousin, Rose Granger-Weasley. Harry stood a few meters away from the exchange, a warm smile spread across his placid face- when he felt a sharp tug on his robe.

"Dad.." Harry looked down, and saw his youngest son's face turn almost see-through.

"Do you think.. what if I- What if I am put into Slytherin?" He asked, clearly distraught at the thought. Harry looked away from his son and towards the crowd of wizards, each bidding their final goodbyes. He then looked back down to his son, and in his sincerest voice, said:

"Albus Severus Potter. You were named after two headmasters of Hogwarts- one of whom was a Slytherin- and he was quite possibly one of the bravest men i'd even known." 

"But.."

"Look, Albus. If it matters to you.. and just to you, the Sorting Hat will take your feelings into account."

"Wait.. really?" 

"Well. It did for me." Harry smiled, putting his hand on his sons shoulder and leading him into the crowd.

* * *

The Hogwarts Express begun to churn out of the station, and Albus and Rose were frantically running up and down the walkway of the train, eagerly looking for a compartment to sit in. Rose was going on about how important it is to pick your friends now- their parents had met in the Hogwarts express this time twenty-six years ago.

"Why don't we just sit in here?" Albus sighed, heaving open the sliding door and observing the lone occupant.

"Who's in there? Oh my- I am not sitting with him." Rose snapped, backing away from the door.

"Why? Excuse me, is this compartment-"

"Yep! It's free! Just me in here." The blonde boy replied, a striped bag of all kinds of sweets clutched in his hands. Albus tugged at Rose's sleeve, practically dragging her into the compartment.

"Great! So we might just come in for a bit- if that's okay?"

"That's okay!" The boy replied, emphasising the 'o' with a cheesy grin.

"My names Albus." Albus smiled, taking a seat opposite the boy, who's face still hadn't stopped beaming. He didn't seem to have many friends, or even be very sociable at all, considering he was sat alone.

"Hi Scorpius! I mean.. I'm Scorpius and you're Albus. I'm Scorpius." The boy reassured himself, digging his hand into the bag and pulling out a handful of sweets.

Rose looked utterly disgusted. She was glaring out the window, watching the passing tree's as if they were the most interesting thing of the century. When she looked back from the window, she was met with the eerily friendly eyes of Scorpius.

"I'm Rose." 

"Hi Rose. Would you like some of my Fizzing Whizzbee's?" Scorpius asked, holding the bag just under her freckled nose.

"No thanks. Just had breakfast." She replied coldly.

A short, but extremely awkward silence followed, before Scorpius noticed Albus gazing at the half-empty bag laying next to him. He proceeded to pick the bag up- but much to his dismay, the majority of the sweets spilled out across the seat.

"Oops..." Scorpius smiled sadly, staring into the bag and occasionally shaking it, and mentally taking note of every sweet he could recognise.

"Sorry. But, I have some Shock-O-Choc, two or three jelly slugs... and oh! A pepper imp. Mum likes to give me sweets whenever I go somewhere new, she says: Sweets! They always help you make friends!" He sung, but quickly realised it was a mistake when he was being stared at like an extraterrestrial being.

"Stupid idea really." He murmured, passing the bag over to his new friends.

Albus looked in awe at the little amount of sweets- Ginny never let him have any- but Harry would sneak him a handful whenever they went to the shop without her. 

"Where should I start?" Albus asked. Scorpius seemed like a sweet-critique, so it was only wise to get his opinion.

"Easy peasy. Pepper Imp's are the Gods of the sweet bag." Scorpius advised.

Albus shuffled the contents of the bag, but still had absolutely no clue what it was Scorpius was speaking about. A few brown sweets, dipped in sugar, lay at the bottom of the bag; and he was pretty sure a handful of the sweets were... moving? Pulling a fist full of the selecting from the back, Albus was relieved when Scorpius pointed toward a tiny sweet, with looks extremely similar to that of a regular peppermint muggle sweet.

"Watch out! They make you- Nevermind." Scorpius sighed, as Albus threw the peppermint into the air, and it landed into his mouth. It instantly dissolved as it touched his tounge; a few moments later, clouds of steam gushed from his ears like an out-of-control geezer. Once the smoke had died down, Albus looked at his new-found friend as though they'd been best friends lifetimes ago, and burst into uncontrolled laughter.

***

Rose had been uncomfortably silent for the past few minutes, before she gave up her act and kicked Albus in the shin, when he was in a conversation with Scorpius.

"Rose, stop kicking me."

"I'm not kicking you." She protested, her arms crossed in boredom.

"Yes, you are."

"She's kicking you because of me." Scorpius muttered, his confidence came crashing down in an instant. Why would Rose be kicking Albus because of his new friend?

"Why would she-"

"Because of the rumour, obviously." Rose interrupted. She was losing her already thin temper.

"What rum-"

"That my dad is Voldemort. People think my parents couldn't have a baby.. naturally.. so they used a time turner and- yeah." Scorpius admitted.

What is it with these people and not letting me finish a sentence? Albus thought.

"But you have a nose?" Albus laughed.

"I know! I have my fathers nose. And his hair, and his last name!"

"Albus, come on." Rose said, pulling Albus' sleeve.

"No, i'm staying here."

"Fine." Rose gave up, and left the two alone in the compartment.

"Sorry about her." Albus apologised, fidgeting with his fingers.

"It's okay, I get it a lot."

***

The train finally came to a pause in Hogsmeade station, and Albus still hadn't found this supposed second cousin of his. Harry had told him to look out for her, and to be nice. She was new to the wizarding world, after all. Albus and Scorpius fled the hubbub of the train, and joined the crowd of bustling students on the platform.

"Firs' years over here!" A voice bellowed through the crowd. Albus supposed it was Hagrid, his fathers beloved friend, and professor for Care of Magical creatures. Not that Albus was particularly looking forward to that lesson; he couldn't even care for a houseplant, let alone something as mighty as a Hippogriff.

The pair clung to each other, and followed the voice echoing for the first years. In the distance, he could hear the loud laugh of his brother James, who was probably throwing something at a Slytherin or stampeding his way through the students. 

Albus and Scorpius managed to scurry their ways before the giant, who looked down at Albus in awe.

"Albus! Haven't seen you since you was knee height." The man smiled. A little bit confusing, Albus thought, considering he was the mans knee height now.

"Excuse me? Are you Albus?" A little voice perked up, tapping him on the shoulder. When he spun around, he was met with a grinning face. This must be Daisy.

"Yeah. Are you Daisy?"

The girl nodded eagerly, and clasped her hands together. She seemed more excited then everyone there put together. 

***

Hagrid had led the group to the castle in enchanted boats. They'd now been shoved inside a rather claustrophobic room, and had to wait for Professor McGonagall. Albus couldn't wait to meet her, his father always wrote letters and spoke highly of the Headmistress here. The first years were sniggering and babbling between themselves, when a slender woman wearing a comically enormous hat sauntered in, smiling at the new witches and wizards.

"Hello, I am Professor McGonagall and I will be your headmistress for the next seven years at Hogwarts. You will be taken to be sorted into your houses. Whilst you are here, your houses will be like your family, and each house has a head of house. The houses are:  
Gryffindor, who's head of house is Professor Longbottom; Slytherin, who's head of house is Professor Slughorn; Ravenclaw, who's head of house is Professor Flitwick; and Hufflepuff, who's head of house is Professor Sprout. Now, follow me in an orderly fashion, please." She announced, and the first years all shuffled into a relatively straight line.

They were lead out of the little room, and into a stretched hallway, with two gigantic dark-oak doors placed to the left. The great hall! 

McGonagall did a quick headcount, before opening the doors as the new first years gazed into it in a trance. Hundreds of candles were floating about ten meters above their heads, with the enchanted ceiling looming an ominous grey, with violet and fuchsia mixed in. Four tables lay vertically down the room, with their appropriate house colours slung above. Albus spotted his brother James applauding from about a quarter way down the Gryffindor table, accompanied by two of his friends.

When the gang of first years reached the front of the Great Hall, a three-legged velvet stood sat before them- topped with a tattered brown old hat, which Albus knew to be the sorting hat. He was nervous of course, but determined to make his father proud just as his brother did. A few girls surrounded him, gawking at his hair, saying it was just like his fathers, and so on.

"When I call your name, you will take a seat.   
Jessica Bones-Fletchley?" McGonagall called out, and a petite girl with auburn hair stepped forward, and looked absolutely terrified when the hat was placed on her head. It didn't take long for the sorting hat to sort her.

"Hufflepuff!"

A roar erupted from the Hufflepuff table, a few standing up and giving the newest member a standing ovation.

"Alice Longbottom!"

Another girl with light brown hair stepped forward, and Professor Longbottom gave her a gentle smile. The girl confidently placed herself on the seat, and her eyes were covered by the hat.

"Gryffindor!"

Her father, Professor Longbottom, jumped to his feet, applauding his daughter. She ran over to the cheering Gryffindor table in utter delight.

"Daisy Dursley?"   
Ravenclaw!

"Rose Granger-Weasley?"  
Gryffindor!  
No surprises there. Thought Albus.

"Phoenix Pucey?"  
Slytherin!

"Alfie Thomas-Finnigan?"  
Gryffindor!

"Lilith Nott?"  
Slytherin!

"Scorpius Malfoy?"

Scorpius gave Albus a nervous grin, before running up towards the stool. The sorting had barely had to touch his head before it proclaimed Slytherin. He gave Albus a half smile, before joining the ecstatic Slytherin table.

"Albus Potter?"

Albus almost froze in fear. What if he didn't get into Gryffindor? He'd be the source of the families shane. But his cousins Jamie and Lucy were both Ravenclaws, and their parents didn't mind. He took a deep breath, and plonked himself on the stool. The sorting hat was dropped in his head; the last thing he saw before his sight was covered was his brother grinning up at him.

Aaah... another Potter. Nothing like your brother, I see.

Oh. Please-

I think we all know where you belong, Albus.

Gryffindor?

No. You're different to the rest of your family, Albus. Despite having an undeniable thirst to prove yourself- you don't possess as many Gryffindor qualities as the rest of your family. This is all very peculiar...

Why?

I cannot say; the Sorting hat cannot reveal its secrets, Albus.

That's boring.

Say what you will, Mr. Potter.

The voice then exited his mind, and proclaimed something nobody was expecting.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Silence struck the Great Hall. A Potter in Slytherin? Surely it was a mistake. But no; the sorting hat never makes mistakes. The silence sat low, as Albus rose from the seat, and over to the utterly confounded Slytherin table. Albus looked over to his brother- where he should be- on the Gryffindor table. His brother stared at him in disbelief- frowning.   
Great. Didnt need him on my back anymore and BOOM! Thanks sorting hat, you stupid soggy piece of cloth. Albus hexed the hat silently, before turning to Scorpius.

"At least you can sit next to me!" Scorpius smiled, trying to make the best out of a bad situation. The remaining students were sorted, his cousin Roxanne Weasley being a Gryffindor. 

"Let the feast begin!" Announced McGonagall, who had moved from the stool to an engraved seat, big enough to be a throne.

Food began to appear around the hall, sparking up at random spots on the table until each platter was filled with delicious food. The scents danced in the air with one another, creating an aroma like no other.

Albus had just picked up a spoon full of chips, when three girls slid down opposite him. One had dyed, bright red hair, one with shoulder-length honey-coloured hair, and one with tawny hair, falling about halfway down her back.

"Kiara Dunbell." The girl with red hair said, giggling with the two girls on her left.

"Emmaline Cade. Why are you in Slytherin?" Asked the other girl, who was promptly nudged in the ribs by the girl who hadn't mentioned her name yet.

"Charlotte Scanlan. Sorry about these two, they don't get out much."

"Rich, coming from you." Kiara frowned, before returning to her conversation.

"Anyway, your a Potter, right? Do you speak to James much?" Charlotte asked, resting her chin on the palm of her hand.

"Probably not much now, considering i'm a Slytherin." Albus murmured. He didn't expect to be bombarded by these three when he was simply trying to enjoy his food.

"Shame. He's pretty." Emmaline rolled her eyes, before turning around and waving in James' direction.

"Pretty?" Scorpius laughed, his mouth full of chicken.

"You're gross. Don't speak with your mouth full." Critiqued Kiara, before fiddling with her tie.

"Well, if you don't speak to James, your no use to us, Potter." Charlotte spat, signalling for her friends to abort mission and return to their seats before. The girls finally left Albus and Scorpius alone to eat. If this is what life was like being a Slytherin, he was even more infuriated with the sorting hat.

He was going to have to write to his father soon, before James could.

What a brilliant welcome. He thought, before digging into the meal set before him.


End file.
